Naruto: Cloak and Dagger
by The Howling Behemoth
Summary: Naruto, unable to use chakra forges a new way towards his dream. With weapons! Along with Yakumo and her Genjutsu, they will prove that they can be great ninja's even with their limitations. Need a better summary.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own 'Naruto'

**A New Way**

"Naruto, you fail."

Naruto sighed in defeat before putting on his 'face'. It was just a smile to hide his disappointment, a mask of happiness.

"Don't worry Iruka-Sensei, I'll definitely pass next time!" He declared.

Iruka looked at the child before him, Naruto. This was the second time he had failed his graduation test.

"Well, I hope so."

"Of course I will!" Naruto assured. "How else will I become Hokage?"

With his statement made, Naruto decided to head off towards...nowhere. He would just wander. Relax, try and take his mind off of his troubles.

"Hey, it's that boy." Someone whispered.

"I heard he failed." Another added. "Good riddance."

"Could you imagine what it would be like if _he_ had managed to be a ninja?" Someone voiced.

Naruto lowed his head at the words of the villagers. He would have to wander pretty far from the villagers if he wanted to relax. He couldn't take their accusations and glares.

* * *

Peace, there was no one around. He had made it to a wooded area on the far side of the village.

Now he was alone with his thoughts.

_Why can't I do anything?!_ Naruto mentally screamed.

He was unable to properly mold his chakra. It was still there and in great _quantities_, he just couldn't gain control over it.

It wasn't always like that. He used to have an adequate control, not perfect, but enough for him to be able to perform basic ninja requirements.

Then it was all gone after _that_ night. On his birthday where he went through his last...fox hunt.

Naruto shook his head to remove the thought. He didn't want to deal with any memories of his birthday. They all ended the same way anyhow, with him in pain and near death.

_Ah, I'm still thinking about it!_ He thought frantically. _I need a distraction!_

His prayers were answered.

"YES LEE, YES!" He heard someone shout. "FEEL THE POWER OF YOUTH EXPLODE WITHIN YOU!"

"I FEEL IT GAI-SENSEI!" Someone else added. "I FEEL IT!"

_I-I think I'll...be going the other way now._ Naruto thought.

As he turned, he was given the shock of his young life. The large tree that was near him shattered into splinters as a fist drove through it.

It fell over in a heap, almost crushing Naruto. The blond dove to the side to avoid the collision.

"Well what do we have here?"

Naruto looked up to see two people, the ones he had heard shouting. He had been shocked by their appearances, both wore full body, green spandex's and had eye brows the size of bricks.

"W-Who are you?!" Naruto asked.

"I am Might Guy and this is my pupil Rock Lee!" The Sensei stated happily before becoming serious. "Why were you spying on us?"

"I wasn't spying on anyone!" Naruto rebutted at the accusation. "I was...thinking." He muttered somberly.

The Jounin noticed the change in attitude.

"What about?"

Naruto looked at the Jounin in suspicion, not many cared about him. Why would this one be any different from the rest?

"Training." He answered.

"Ah." Guy stated in understanding.

"So were we!" Lee exclaimed. "Guy-Sensei is teaching me to be a great ninja without the need of Ninjutsu or Genjutsu! I will use only Taijutsu!"

The declaration caught Naruto by surprise. _How can you be a ninja with just Taijutsu? _Maybe Ninjutsu, but anything else was hard to believe.

"Why?" He asked.

"The better question is 'how' will he do so?" The Sensei stated confusing the blond. "Lee here can't mold chakra for Ninjutsu or Genjutsu, all he has is his might." Pun not intended. "Even worse, he was the dead-last of his class."

"I will push myself over my limit and do so as long as my flames of youth burn!" Lee shouted.

"So 'why' not give up?"

"Because...it's his dream?" Naruto more asked than answered.

"Exactly!" Lee exclaimed. "To prove you do not need to be a prodigy to be a great Shinobi! What of you?"

"My dream is to become a better Hokage than the Fourth!" Naruto instinctively stated.

"How?" Guy asked. "The Fourth was feared for his 'Flying Thunder God' technique and Rasengan Jutsu."

"I will..." He didn't know what to say, but wasn't given the chance.

"Naruto!" A voice shouted.

They turned to see the Third Hokage, he was motioning for the blond to join him.

"Hey old man!" Naruto greeted.

* * *

Hiruzen, the Third Hokage, had been worried. He thought that when Naruto hadn't come to him after failing, that something had gone wrong. Maybe a villager had gotten to him or he was hurt.

Imagine his surprise when he found the blond getting advice from...The Green Beast of Konaha.

_I pray that I saved the child's mind._ He thought.

He decided to take him to get some Ramen, that usually helped Naruto forget.

"Hey old man." Naruto spoke. "What was the 'Flying Thunder God' technique?"

_Interesting._ He thought. "It was a technique used by the Fourth which gave him the name 'Yellow Flash' during the last war.

_Why would-No, not why._ Naruto remembered. "How?"

Hiruzen couldn't help but smile.

"He combined a Seal to a specially made kunai that allowed him to teleport anywhere." He explained. "When his enemy couldn't touch him, he finished them off."

"Something like that must have taken a lot of chakra." Naruto mused.

"Not really." The Third stated. "Thanks to the seals, he could have his chakra regulated for him.

"So with Seals, you can teleport?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, you can do so much more." Hiruzen assured. "You can create barriers, store items away and even...enhance weapons." He dragged the last part for added affect.

"Really, how!?" Naruto asked excitedly.

"You can make weapons that channel lighting!" Hiruzen stated with excitement of his own. "Or weapons that increase one's own power!"

"Can you teach me!?" Naruto asked.

"No." The Third answered as he began eating his food. _Hehehe, wait for it._

"What!" Naruto shouted in outrage. "You can't get me excited like that and leave me hanging! That's blue balling me!"

His statement caused some of the people near him to stop and stare.

"Naruto maybe you should-"

"No!" He exclaimed. "You got me all excited, hell you got excited, then you leave me hanging!"

By now the onlookers were putting their own scenarios about the conversation together. Even whispering their thoughts among each other.

"Now we know where Orochimaru gets it." Was the most popular.

"All right damn it!" He shouted. "I know a guy."

"I met Guy!" Naruto screamed. "And Lee, I refuse to wear a green spandex!" But the thought of an orange one did appeal to him.

"No I-Just follow me damn it." He sighed.

* * *

It wasn't supposed to go in that direction. He was suppose to aggravate Naruto with the 'no' and then give him words of wisdom before turning him towards his friend.

Now he had to find away to get his good name back.

They arrived at a large shack in the middle of the woods.

"Where are we?" Naruto asked.

"This is where one of my old friends work." Hiruzen answered. "He is Konaha's primary weapons creator and supplies most of the village's artillery."

"Then why does he live so far?"

"His inventions can be a bit..." He trailed off looking for the proper word.

Dangerous...unstable...effective...insane, any of those titles would be suitable.

"That you Hiruzen?" A voice called.

They turned to see a small elderly man returning to the shack. Beside him was a kid with glassed around Naruto's age.

"Hello Io." The Third greeted. "I see you have an assistant."

"Yep, he helps when needed." Io stated. "So hat can I do for you, more Kunai?"

"No, I actually I need a favor." He spoke motioning towards Naruto. "I was wondering if you could aid him in becoming a weapons smith, like you."

Io turned to give the blond a searching look.

"You are Naruto Uzumaki, correct?"

"Yes." Naruto answered hesitantly, fearing the worse. _Does he hate me as well?_

"Good to finally meet you!" He cheered. "I always love hearing about your latest pranks!"

"Wha-really?"

"Yup." He answered. "They're full of creativity and life." He turned to the Third. "I'll take him, if he has even _half_ the skill of the Uzumaki's of old, we'll make great weapons together."

"Uzumaki's of old?" Naruto asked. "There're more?"

Hiruzen was silent before sighing. He had wanted more time to properly tell the blond of his heritage. _He'd have have figured it out eventually._ He thought sadly. _Maybe this'll even help him on his way._

"Naruto, you used to have a Clan." He admitted. "But they were wiped out in the great war."

"So I really am alone?" The kid muttered sadly.

"No, you are the heir to their legacy!" He stated. "Remember when I mentioned seals, none could surpass an Uzumaki, not even the Fourth Hokage."

"Whoa, really?"

"Yep, that's why I brought you here." He motioned to his friend. "With your heritage and Io's training, you could be a master weapons maker."

"Hey old man I don't want to just make them!" Naruto declares. "I want to use them too!"

"Bukijutsu, the weapons technique." Io spoke. "Many smiths wish they could use their own weapons but can't for one reason or another. It'll be nice for that to change." He smiled at the blond. "Add Fuinjutsu and you have something fierce!"

"Well Naruto, I think this will help you on your way." The Third spoke. It was a book on Fuinjutsu for beginners.

"And this." Io spoke as he handed Naruto a sharp dagger.

"With just one of these a real ninja can be a deadly foe." The Hokage stated wisely. "Together, a force to truly be reckoned with."

It as settled, Naruto would be a weapons smith. Using Seals to aid him in taking his weapons to another level.

* * *

Naruto was reading and walking when he had heard it. He idly twiddled the dagger in his hand, getting a feel for it and enjoying it.

"Please don't cry Yakumo." A lady spoke.

"Don't abandon me Kurenai-Sensei!" A girl cried. "I can do better!"

"I'm sorry, but you just can't keep up with the others, you're body can't do it." The woman spoke. "You can't be a ninja with just Genjutsu."

"But that Lee kid can be one with Taijutsu!" She states. "We can do it!"

"I don't have Guy's optimism, he's just setting the poor boy up for failure." She sighed. "Maybe you should look for another path."

With that said, Kurenai turned to leave.

"Wait, Kurenai-Sensei!" She screamed.

The Jounin didn't wait or even look back. She disappeared in a body flicker, leaving Yakumo to her tears.

Naruto saw the whole thing and felt his heart ache for the girl. They had no idea what kind of pain she was feeling.

But he did.

The sting of betrayal that was followed by self-doubt and self-worth. Along with bitter resentment at both everyone as well as themselves. He was all to familiar with it.

"Hey, don't cry." He begged.

His sudden appearance startled her. "W-Who are you?!"

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, future Hokage and weapon master extraordinary!" He stated boastfully.

"Weapon master huh?" She asked.

"Yeah!" He stated excitedly. "I even have my first weapon!"

He happily showed it to the girl. She looked at it and had to struggle to not roll her eyes. _Boy's and their toys._

"I'm Yakumo Karuma."

Yakumo possessed long brown hair and light brown eyes. Her hair is straight on one side, but on the other side it is in a braid. In addition, she sports a clip with two circular designs. For her outfit she wore a pink kimono held closed by a pink sash with two pockets on the front.

"Nice to meet you!" Naruto stated. "Why so sad?"

She turned away from him. "I don't expect you to understand."

"Won't know until you tell me." He countered.

"How can you?!" She snapped. "You, who already has his dream as a Shinobi underway, how can you understand having it taken from you?!"

As she finished her exclamation, all the anger was replaced with sadness, tears filling her eyes. Naruto could only watch in understanding as they fell.

"I can't use chakra properly." He stated.

"What?" She asked, confused by the statement.

"I can't properly mold my chakra." He states. "Until this earlier this day, not even an hour ago, I thought my dreams were over."

"But you..." She motioned to the dagger.

"I found a different path." He explained. "So what if I can't use Gen or Ninjutsu! There are plenty of Shinobi out there who specializes in one field over another!" He grabbed the dagger. "I found mine."

"I can't fine mine." She stated sadly. "I-my body can't meet the physical requirements of a kunoichi."

"Seducing?" He asked.

"No."

"Gathering information?"

"No."

"...Seducing?"

"No!" She snaps. "There's more to being a good kunoichi then seducing someone!"

"Well, what are you good at?" He asked.

She smiled, this time with a hint of mischievousness usually reserved for Naruto. "This."

The ground around Naruto began shaking so much that he fell onto his backside. Before he could righten himself, vines burst from the ground and bound him. Then it all fell away in red rose petals.

"Ho-"

"Genjutsu." She answered, cutting him off. "My Clan's bloodline specializes in it and I happen to excel at it."

"That's amazing!" Naruto shouted, making her blush.

Yakumo couldn't hold down her blush before she frowned. "Not that it matters, Kurenai Sensei gave up on me."

"That lady?" Naruto asked. "...Come with me." He stated as he stood, holding out a hand. "I want to show you something.

* * *

Naruto had taken her to where he had last saw Lee and Gai.

They were no longer punching trees to splinters like before. Instead, they were doing single hand-stand push ups with giant boulders bound to their feet.

"456...457...458...459..." The smaller one counted. "If I can not do five hundred push up, then I will do six hundred laps around the village!"

Yakumo stared at the sight before her in wonder and fear. Seriously, who wouldn't be a little terrified at that.

"That kid is not using an ounce of Chakra." Naruto informed her. "He's using his own muscle and will. If he can do that, I'm sure you can be a decent kunoichi!"

"But he mush have undergone a maddening amount training of training!" Yakumo protested. "To do that it-"

"Determination." Naruto cut in. "If you really want to be a kunoichi, like we want to be Shinobi, then you have to work for it. Nothing worth having is ever easy to obtain."

"But our limitations-"

"Has given way for our strengths to shine." Naruto cut in again with a smile.

Yakumo looked at the blond before her. He was just as limited as she, if not more so, yet he stood their confidently while she had only gave in.

"W-Will you help me?" She asked.

"Of course, what are friends for?" He asked before looking her in the eyes. "We are friends, right?"

"Yes." She answered.

Their moment was interrupted by the sound of crying, men crying. They turned to see both Gai and Lee looking at them with tear filled eyes.

"That was so youthful!" Lee sobbed.

"I shall help you two bloom!" Gai declared. "If I can not do that, then I shall-"

"Actually, I was going to take her to get some ramen to celebrate." Naruto stated nervously. "Ready to go Yakumo?"

"Y-Yes." She answered. _Get me out of here!_

* * *

They had managed to escape the two green beast, barely. Now they were off to do as Naruto said, get some delicious ramen.

"Hey old man!" He called. "I brought a friend!"

Teuchi Ichiraku stepped forward to see Naruto and his friend.

"Well now, who's this lovely young lady?" He asked. "On a date Naruto?"

"N-No, she's my new friend and partner." Naruto explained as their blushes faded.

"Partner?" Ayame asked.

Naruto began explaining how he would be taking a different path towards his goal. Through weapons and seals. He then let Yakumo tell them about herself and her goals of making a path like him through Genjutsu.

This earned a laugh from the Ichiraku duo.

"What's so funny?" Naruto asked a little annoyed.

"You two were meant for each other!" Teuchi declared.

"Cloak and dagger." Ayame stated. "Those two have gone together for every age. You two have just taken it to the next level, Genjutsu and weapons."

Naruto and Yakumo blushed at the implication. They hadn't thought of the whole 'cloak and dagger' deal until it was mentioned. They had to admit, it had a nice ring to it.

"Yakumo!" A voice spoke.

They turned to see that it was Kurenai who had called.

Naruto noticed how Yakumo froze at the presence of the Jounin and moved closer to him. He may not have been the smartest person, but he wasn't the dumbest. He knew when certain company was unwanted. Usually him.

He grabbed the girl and pulled her into his arms, bridal style and took off. Instantly, Kurenai began running after them.

Naruto began weaving around the area, going in what seemed like random directions at a time. This was not the case, it was a method he had developed from years of running and hiding. With it, he was able to avoid even the elite ANBU of the village for an extended period of time, even outright lose them. Kurenai was not an ANBU, she was just a Jounin who got her title from her elite skills in Genjutsu. Her skills in such physical activities where enough for field duty, but still...lacking. Avoiding her was no great task for Naruto, even with the added person.

"Wow, and she says you can't keep up as a kunoichi." Naruto stated in disappointment.

He hadn't been paying attention to where he was going as he spoke to Yakumo. If he had, he might not have had such a run-in with a certain kunoichi. Literally.

Being distracted, Naruto bumped into Anko.

Anko Mitarashi, Konoha's snake mistress. She was one of the best in interrogation, second only to the head of the department, she specialized in pain. Lots and lots of physical pain. Her mental stability were far passed questionable.

And he bumped into her.

If that wasn't bad enough, he forced her to drop her dango, her favorite food, onto the ground.

"...Looks like I'm killing some kids." She stated with a sweet smile as she unleashed killing intent.

"I'm sure I can make it up to you." Naruto stated nervously.

"That was a special dango was from my mission in Iwa!" She snapped. "Do you know what I had to do to get that dango?!" She asked. "Who I had to do?!"

* * *

Hiruzen, the Third Hokage, was in a good mood. He set his grandson, in all but blood, on a path to being a great Shinobi.

_And clearing my name from the little mix up._ He thought.

He intended to reward himself by indulging in a favorite pass time of his. Reading a book made by one of his students.

Imagine his surprise when Naruto burst into his office with a girl in his arms. His first thought was that something was wrong.

Naruto practically ignored the village leader as he shut the door and sat Yakumo down and ran to the window. He opened it outward and returned to the girl. She wrapped her arms around him as they disappeared in front of his eyes.

_She's good!_ He thought, highly impressed. _Really good!_

Anko then came in, with a look that promised pain. With a quick greeting to the Hokage, she slammed the door jumped through the window, thinking that Naruto and Yakumo had left through it.

She never noticed the Genjutsu. Honestly, if he hadn't just seen it in action, Hiruzen wasn't sure he would have been able to tell it was there. He was the _Hokage_ and _he_ could barely since it in his own office!

"What did you do Naruto?" He asked.

The two faded back into vision as Naruto spoke.

"It wasn't my fault!" Naruto stated. "I accidentally bumped into her and she dropped some dango. She went ballistic!"

"It's true Hokage-Sama." Yakumo stated.

Naruto was a known trouble maker, but not much of a liar. _Anko_ on the other hand was just as troublesome and equally dangerous. He would give the blond the benefit of the doubt.

"And who might you be?" The Third asked.

"I'm Yakumo Kurama of the Kurama clan." She greeted. "A pleasure."

"Ah, you're Kurenai's student." He stated with a smile.

He noticed a look of pain flash across her eyes and anger across Naruto's.

The door opened again. As it did, Naruto and Yakumo faded back into the Genjutsu. Why, who knows.

In walked Kurenai.

"Greetings Hokage-Sama." She spoke. "I wanted to talk to you about Yakumo."

Usually he would have dismissed the two children, but seeing as she seemed to be the topic of their discussion, he decided to be a little mischievous. It seemed Naruto, or Anko, was rubbing off on him.

"Proceed."

"I want to have her bloodline...sealed away."

"That is a grave request." He spoke seriously. "On what grounds would you make it?"

"It's for her own safety." Kurenai stated. "Her body is unable to meet the physical requirements of being a kunoichi."

"That's why we have teams, to support each other." The Third stated. "It's the foundation of Konoha's strength! You should know that seeing as Genjutsu users generally rely on partners."

"Yes, but I was able to meet the minimum requirement." She protested. "I fear that Yakumo can not and while try anyway. She would only be putting herself and her team in danger."

The Third looked at the Jounin before him with a calculating look. What she said was true, but just today he had helped Naruto through a predicament that put him in a similar position. There was also Guy and Lee, though they made him shudder, they were on the right track.

"Request denied." He stated.

"But Hok-" She was silenced by him raising a hand.

"You know, I'm disappointed in you." He stated.

"Sir?"

"What is your specialty?" He asked.

"Genjutsu." She answered confused.

He nodded in a direction behind her, drawing her attention. A shimmer began happening as Naruto and Yakumo appeared.

"If a child, not even a Genin, can hide under an illusion from seasoned Genjutsu specialist, then maybe your skills need to be reevaluated." He stated with a frown.

"Yaku-"

She didn't get to finish as the girl ran away with tears in her eyes. Naruto right behind her.

* * *

Yakumo had made it to the entrance of the Hokage tower before she was tired. This only made her cry harder as she was only proving Kurenai right.

"Don't cry." Naruto pleaded.

Yakumo turned around and dove into his arms, holding him tightly. He wasted no time in returning her hug.

"Yakumo!" Kurenai called.

"Get me away from her." She pleaded.

Naruto lowered himself so that she could crawl onto his back. She created several copies of them, each one as identical as the originals. Each pair took off in different directions. Kurenai couldn't catch Naruto before, how could she now when she couldn't even tell the real from the illusions?

* * *

Naruto had no idea what to say to Yakumo to make her feel any better.

He didn't need to.

"Cloak and dagger." She spoke in his ear. "Genjutsu and weapons."

"What?" He asked in confusion.

"What the ramen stand owners said, we go well together." She explained. "Naruto?"

"Yes."

"Please don't give up on me!" She begged. "I want to be a good kunoichi, but..."

"Then don't give up on me, I want to be a good Shinobi." He stated. "I'll be the dagger that cuts our way forward."

"Then I'll be the cloak that shrouds us from our enemies." She added.

"And I'll be the kunai that goes into your eyes." A voice added.

Their moment was short lived as they turned to see Anko, still pissed. She had been hunting down those kids for so long only to lose them. Now that she had them, she would get the righteous revenge her dango deserved.

She wasn't going to hurt them...much. She just intended to make them fear her more than death.

Anko threw her arm forward and a snake flew from it. It wrapped around the two, binding them close together. Unable to keep balance, they fell over.

Naruto, with a free hand, raised his dagger towards his face and made an incision. It was just enough to draw blood, it'd be healed before he knew it.

He began drawing a small seal into the ground, the first and only one he had learned. An explosive seal.

Anko recognized it and threw a kunai at it, disrupting it. Or so she thought. The seal began shimmering as it faded to reveal the seal unmarked, a few inches above the kunai.

_An illusion that throws off perception._ She thought as the seal went off.

It wasn't meant to create a large or even a powerful explosion. It was just enough to get the dirt scattered around to them, just as it did. When it faded, all that was there was her snake tied into a not.

"Where are you?!" She asked in rage.

They were shrouded, hidden from their enemies.

* * *

"Do you still think that she's a liabilty?" Hiruzen asked.

He, as well as Kurenai, had just finished watching the climax between Anko and the children. To say that he was impressed was an understatement.

_Cloak and dagger huh._ He thought. _They'll do wonders._

* * *

**Review**

**1) I'll try to meet the same...essence of Mirage. I want to make you laugh without losing plot.**

**2) We have little to no Yakumo in these fics. She usually only appears as a side character or in a filler-chapter. Well now she's in the main pairing.**

**3) This was a challenge from NeoAmon678-One of the few people who's actually sent me a challenge for Naruto.**

****4)**** OH GOD, IT'S OVER! NARUTO(manga) IS OVER! HOW MANY YEARS HAS THAT MANGA ENTERTAINED US?-A tear shed for all that has ended. Some of them have aged horribly. And the new generation. _Shudder. _As long as they don't try a spin off with the new generation, I guess it can go out in peace.****


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own 'Naruto'

**Graduation**

* * *

**I'm issuing a challenge! I want any and all readers to send me an idea for _ONE_ unique/unorthodox weapon, or a regular weapon with a unique ability. Dual counts as one. Not _too_ over the top. As well as your Username for credit.**

**1) Nothing too cliche. ****No unbreakable weapon, ****swords, ****guns(****You can make projectile like weapons)**** or musical weapons.****-It. Has. Been. DONE!**

**2) No 'stolen weapon', like a Zanpokuto or Tessaiga.-Unless it's unpopular or low key.**

**3) No ****shape-shifting, Transmutation(Alchemy) weapon!**

* * *

"Today is the day!" Naruto shouted.

Yakumo watched as he jumped around in excitement. She too was excited, but had better restrain than her blond friend.

How could they not be? It _was_ the day of their graduation. The day that they proved to the world as well as themselves that they can and will be ninja. That their efforts weren't in vain.

In the time that it took for them to graduate, they had been improving themselves.

Naruto had forged a virtual arsenal of weapons for himself, each of he trained in. He wouldn't say he _mastered_ any of them, but he was better than a novice. That, as well as his little 'surprises' made him dangerous.

Yakumo had dived into studying her Genjutsu with a vigor that matched Naruto's. She was so skilled that her Genjutsu's could affect a person's mind and make the pain's virtually real.

"Let's go!" Naruto shouted.

Yakumo crawled onto his back and held on as tight as she could as the blond, ball of energy took off.

* * *

Naruto and Yakumo entered the class with overflowing excitement.

"Hey it's the dead lasts!" Someone called.

Naruto and Yakumo just brushed their taunts off.

Because weapons and seals, minus the standards such as kunai, shuriken and Explosive tags, weren't allowed, Naruto couldn't truly excel. His chakra control had not shown even the slightest bit of improvement.

Yakumo's body hadn't shown much improvement either. She still couldn't keep up with her class mates in the physical department. But thanks to Naruto's encouragement, she was able to meet the requirements to be a kunoichi, if only barely.

Because of these drawbacks, they weren't allowed to truly shine. This caused them to fall to the bottom of the class. Not that it really mattered to them. Naruto had always been an pariah, Yakumo had always been a outcast.

Today was the day.

"Okay class, today is graduation." Iruka spoke. "I will be giving you all yours tests that you trained for. First up-"

One after another, the students began taking the test.

"You okay Yakumo?" Naruto asked.

He had noticed that she had been shivering and he didn't think it was from the cold.

"It's just...what if I mess up." She stated more than asked.

"Don't worry." He assured. "We planned for this for so long, we'll be fine. Besides," He smiled brightly to her. "We have those tricks up our sleeves."

She couldn't help but smile, he always seemed to brighten her up.

"Naruto Uzumaki." Their Sensei called.

The blond stood up and smiled. "Show time."

* * *

Naruto stood in front of his Sensei's Iruka and Mizuki. He was confident, he had planned this out as well as his pranks.

"Naruto, please perform the basic Transformation, Replacement and Bushin Jutsu." Iruka spoke.

Naruto made a hand sign. "Transform!"

There stood the spitting image of Iruka.

_Aww, I was hoping she'd go along with my Sexy Jutsu idea._ He thought.

"Wow, Naruto." Iruka spoke. "I'm impressed, and no pranks. Next, Replacement."

Iruka threw an eraser at his lookalike, but it simply hit a chair.

"Two in a row, N-"

"Clone." Mizuki ordered, cutting Iruka off. _The demon won't pass this one, and then I can put my plan into action._

"Clone Jutsu!"

Beside him where three look perfect look-a-likes.

"Well Naruto, you did it perfectly!" Mizuki falsely cheered. _Damn demon!  
_

"You fail." Iruka spoke somberly. _I'm sorry._

"W-what, why?" Naruto asked. "Everything was done perfectly!"

"That's the reason." Iruka began explaining. "You expect me to believe that you can go from failing to making a perfect score on the last day? It was a good plan, too good."

"I was just holding back." Naruto lied.

"Really?" Iruka asked. "Then prove it, do a replacement with me, right now."

There was a tense moment of silence before Naruto lowered his gaze, this hadn't been part of the plan.

"It was a good plan Iruka, maybe we could pass them into the strategists." Mizuki offered.

"It doesn't work that way." The teacher chastised.

Naruto ran out of the room, into the arms of Yakumo.

Their plan had failed.

Yakumo would create a Genjutsu over Naruto that would make it seem he was performing the Jutsu's. The transformation and clones where nothing but illusions to begin with, it was simply a matter of placement. For the replacement, simply a mixture of the two. Make a clone in one spot and transform the original into a stool.

"I'm sorry we failed." Yakumo spoke.

"Actually Yakumo, you could still pass." Iruka spoke, hoping to cheer one of them up. "Since those were your illusions, and two of the three Jutsus are just that, all you need to do is replacement."

"No." She stated.

"What?" All three asked in confusion.

"Cloak and Dagger Naruto." She stated warmly. "If we can't pass together, then I won't pass at all."

The statement filled Naruto's heart with warmth, before it blew out from regret. _I'm no better than a dull knife._

"I want you to pass." He stated. "You still have a chance and I don't want you being held back because of me."

"But-" He placed a finger on her lips, silencing her.

"If you won't do it for me, or even yourself," He began. "Than do it for the dream that we share."

He never waited for her response, he just took off. He could only hope that she would make the right choice.

_Do it Yakumo._ He pleaded.

* * *

Naruto sat on his usual swing set.

It had been awhile since he sat there. Usually he would spend his time with Io or Yakumo, but he was too sad and didn't want to bring his troubles to them.

_Maybe some ramen will cheer me up._ He thought.

It wasn't that he was truly upset, just...down. He was happy that Yakumo would be graduating and continuing their dream. Just the thought of it was already bringing a smile to his face. Besides, it not like he was completely out of the game. He might not get to be a ninja, but he was still a forger. The weapons he's make would spread his name far and wide.

_They'll be begging me for my items._ He thought happily.

"Hey Naruto." A familiar voice called.

"Mizuki-Sensei." He greeted.

"I'm sorry about what happened, I think your plan was very clever." He complimented. "Could be of great use towards the mind division."

"You really think so?" Naruto asked.

"Of course."

"Hey Sensei." Naruto spoke. "D-Did Yakumo pass?"

"Yes she did, with flying colors." The teacher answered causing Naruto to show a sad smile. "You know, there is a way you can join her."

"Wha-really?!" He asked excitedly.

"Yes, a test to-"

* * *

Yakumo had ran as fast as she could to the door, an apartment door.

"Iruka-Sensei!" She shouted as she banged on the door.

The door snapped open and instead of her Sensei, it was a woman. The same woman she and Naruto had bumped into when they first met.

"You're not the hooker I ordered." She stated. "Are you?"

The door next to hers opened.

"Someone call-Yakumo?" Iruka asked in confusion. "What are you..."

"Naruto stole the forbidden scroll!" Yakumo shouted. "I need your help."

"What?!" The Sensei shouted. "Explain."

"I heard some Jounin saying he stole it and now the nearly all of them are searching for him." She explained frantically. "They might label him a traitor."

"Well if he stole it, then he is." Anko stated.

"No, Naruto would never do something like that!" Yakumo stated fiercely. _He wouldn't leave me!_

"I agree." Iruka spoke firmly. "I'm going to go looking for him. Those Jounin will never catch him."

"I'm coming with you." Yakumo stated.

"No." He stated. "You stay here with Anko."

Yakumo looked at the lady and shuddered. The smile she wore was unnerving for the young Genjutsu user.

Anko watched as the teacher sprang into action. Once he was gone, she began speaking.

"Hey kid, how good are you at licking..."

Anko stopped her near illegal statement as she noticed something important, Yakumo was gone.

* * *

Naruto sat in the woods, the designated meeting spot that Mizuki told him about.

_And now to play the waiting game._ He thought as he sat. _Though this_ is _a rare opportunity._

In the Forbidden scroll was all of the villages most powerful Jutsus. Not just Ninjutsu, but Genjutsu and Fuinjutsu! Things he and Yakumo could use in the future!

He just couldn't resist.

Now, he wasn't going to do the foolish thing and focus on one. No, he would do the Naruto thing and copy the Genjutsu and Fuinjutsu onto a scroll for later and hope they were good.

"Naruto!" Iruka shouted.

Naruto turned to see his Sensei. "Hey Iruka-Sensei, I found you."

"Idiot, I found you!" He shouted.

It didn't bother Naruto in the slightest, he was too happy with his achievements.

"I'm glad you're here." Naruto continued. "But where's..."

"Do you have any idea how much trouble you're in?" Iruka seethed, cutting him off.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked "I just did what Mizuki-Sensei said for the make-up test."

"Make up tes-Mizuki?!" Iruka exclaimed before becoming serious "We have to leave."

"But what about my exam?" Naruto whined.

Before Iruka could admonish Naruto, a bush rustled next to them. Before either knew what was happening a pair of kunai flew out. Being the first to react, Iruka pushed Naruto out of the way. With no time to escape, Iruka took a direct hit from both of the kunai.

"Iruka-Sensei!" Naruto cried in terror for his teacher.

"Hello." Mizuki greeted. "Going somewhere?" He eyed the scroll in Naruto's arms with greed "Hand it over."

"No Naruto!" Iruka shouted "Take the scroll and run!"

"What's going on?" Naruto asked both scared and confused. _Is this part of the test?_

"It's a trick!" Iruka shouted. "Mizuki just wants the scroll for himself!"

"Hey Naruto." Mizuki spoke in a smooth voice "Do you want to know why everyone hates you?"

Iruka seemed to pale at the statement. "You can't Mizuki, it's forbidden!"

"Why?" Naruto asked in desperation "Why does everyone hate me?"

"Thirteen years ago the Kyuubi attacked the village, do you know what happened to it?" Mizuki asked.

"The Fourth killed it." Naruto stated in confusion, it was common knowledge.

"Wrong." Mizuki stated "It was sealed into a baby, you!" He emphasized "You are the Nine-tailed fox demon!"

"I'm...the demon?" Naruto questioned.

_So that's why they all hate me. _He thought sadly. _Because of the fox. _It all made sense now, why they all hated him.

"That's not all!" The traitor declared. "Because you're a ticking time bomb, the village decided to deal with you. You ever wonder why your Chakra control sucks, no matter how much you train?"

_So that explains it._ Naruto sighed.

Mizuki saw that his words had gotten through to the boy. Deciding to end everything, he drew his large shuriken and took aim. With a mighty thrust he sent it hurling toward a distressed Naruto.

_This is it. _Naruto thought as he closed his eyes. _I'm sorry Yakumo._

What Naruto was expecting was the pain of being torn to shreds. What he felt were a pair of arms wrap around him in a protective manner.

Opening his eyes, he was greeted with the sight of smiling Iruka.

"W-why Sensei?" Naruto asked. "I'm just a demon."

"You're not a demon." Iruka gasped out "You're a Naruto Uzumaki, ninja of Konaha."

Not knowing who or what to believe, Naruto did the only thing he could think of. He ran away, as hard and as fast as he could.

"Damn demon." Mizuki muttered before turning to Iruka "I'll be back to finish you off."

* * *

"Naruto."

The blond's head snapped up to see the one who spoke his name. It was Yakumo

She was crying.

"What are you doing here?" He asked. How much did she hear?

"I caught a ride on Iruka-Sensei's back, only he has ever been able to find you." She spoke sadly. "Never noticed I placed a Genjutsu to hide myself."

"So you heard...everything." He speaks sadly.

"Yes." She answers. "How could you..." She began, making him freeze.

_She's just..._

"Stealing the Forbidden scroll..."

_Like the..._

"Without me?!"

_Rest...Wait._ "What?"

Yakumo lunged at the blond boy. Too his surprise, she didn't hit him or anything hateful he had expected. She actually hugged him!

"I'm your cloak!" She shouts to him. "Whatever we do, we do it together! Even if it means doing something this insane!"

"But the fox." He mentioned.

"You're my dagger!" She shouts. "Not a fox!"

Being called a weapon instead of a demon may not seem like much to most people, but Naruto was different. Yakumo had just acknowledged him as the friend they had been and proved nothing would change that.

"I just wanted to graduate like you did." He whispered.

"I turned down the head-band." She stated. "There was no point in being a Kunoichi if you weren't at my side."

"Aw, this is so sweet." A sicking voice spoke.

Naruto and Yakumo looked up to see Mizuki in a tree with a giant shuriken.

"Mizuki." Naruto growls.

"Hand over the scroll fox." He ordered.

"No." Yakumo answered.

"You'll never get your hands on this scroll." Naruto added.

"And who's going to stop me?" The traitor asked.

"Konoha's Cloak and Dagger!" They answer as one.

_Dear Lord._ They thought in realization. _That sounded so cheesy._

"Die!" Mizuki shouted as he threw the weapon.

It didn't hit either Naruto or Yakumo as Mizuki had hoped. But they didn't evade as he had expected. To his surprise, the blond caught the giant weapon by the hole in the center.

"What?!" He shouted in disbelief.

"The Fumo shuriken," Naruto began. "Basically a giant shuriken that is difficult to manipulate once thrown. In other words, in tunnel shot weapon."

Naruto threw the weapon with great precision, but not at Mizuki. The traitor, thinking the weapon would miss him, stood still. The tree began falling, throwing Mizuki off balance, unable to right himself, he fell to the ground. Naruto had hit his mark, the tree.

_Now to end this!_ Naruto thought as he reached for his..._Crap, I don't have any weapons!_

He had assumed that this was just a test, he never thought to bring any of his better weapons or seals. He was only left with the standards, such as kunai and shuriken. Things that in the hands of a Genin would do little against a Chunin.

"Time to die!" Mizuki shouted.

He charged the two children and wounded Chunin, only for a kunai to appear before them.

"What the-"

"Damn it, where did it-Ah, there it is!" From the trees came Anko. "Can't lose my lucky kunai."

"So you came?" Mizuki spat. "Well you're too late!"

"What?" Anko spoke as if she hadn't noticed them.

"I'm going to kill you, these kids and go to Orochimaru-Sama for power!"

"What?!" She asked in anger before smirking. "You know, I thought this night was going to be a bust" She began. "I mean, my hooker didn't show, I ran out of Sake and dango, I even found my cute neighbor Iruka bleeding to death a few trees over." She began twirling her kunai. "So I think, I might as well blow off some steam throwing this thing around. It really is my lucky kunai."

"What was that about Iruka?" Yakumo asked.

Anko began walking towards Mizuki, not even paying attention to the children, too angry to notice them.

"You can start screaming if you want." She spoke.

* * *

"Iruka-Sensei!" Naruto and Yakumo called as they saw him.

He wasn't doing to well.

"Naruto, where is...?!" He shouted in worry. "Yakumo?"

"Don't worry." Naruto began. "When we kept the scroll from Mizuki, a lad named Anko arrive and she's...handling things."

"Anko?" Their Sensei questioned.

"OH GOD, JUST KILL ME!" Mizuki's pained cry was drowned out by Anko's laughter.

"Well, since that's...taken care of, Naruto." Iruka spoke. "Since you've shown such skill i getting the scroll and dedication, I have some news for you."

"What?"

"You graduate!"

It _was_ their day.

* * *

**Review-I don't feel that this one was there, if you understand. What do you think?-If too many people don't like it before the next chapter, I'll re-write it.**

**I'm issuing a challenge! I want any and all readers to send me an idea for **_ONE _**unique/unorthodox weapon, or a regular weapon with a unique ability. Dual count as one. Not _too_ over the top. As well as your Username for credit.**

**1) Nothing too cliche. ****No unbreakable weapon, ****swords, ****guns(****You can make projectile like weapons)**** or musical weapons.****-It. Has. Been. DONE!**

**2) No 'stolen weapon', like a Zanpokuto or Tessaiga.-Unless it's unpopular or low key.**

**3) No ****shape-shifting, Transmutation(Alchemy) weapon!**


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own 'Naruto'

**The Test**

"Well hello Naruto-Kun, Yakumo-Chan." Io spoke cheerfully.

"Hello Io-Sensei." Naruto greeted.

"None of that Sensei stuff." He waved. "I've taught you all I could, you absorbed it all like a sponge and took it to the next level."

It was true. In the time that Naruto worked under the weapon forger, he not only excelled, but advanced more than anyone believed he would. His weapons were so well forged that it was now common stocked into the village arsenal.

"I have a gift for you." The elderly man stated.

He pulled out a scroll and handed it to Naruto. When the blond opened it, he was shocked and impressed with what was inside.

It was a jacket, similar to the jacket his father wore. It was completely silver in color, minus the mark on the back. It was the kanji for Iron.

"Consider it one of your gifts for graduating." The elderly man spoke. "It's made from chakra enhanced steel thread." He informed. "It's hard as steel and light as a regular jacket, it can't be damaged by regular means, but it won't make you invincible." He warned. "It can take blows from non chakra enforced weapons and punctures. A word of caution Naruto, _It_ can withstand the damage, _you_ however can not."

Naruto nodded in understanding. Don't take needless risks and don't get reckless.

"You said it was _one_ of his gifts." Yakumo spoke.

"Ah, yes." Io spoke as he stretched his hand towards Naruto. "You've impressed me with your idea's as well as your skills, so I'm extending to you an offer of partnership."

"Yes yes yes!" Naruto shouted in joy.

He, as well as Yakumo, were officially Shinobi of the Leaf village. Now he was being offered a job to create even greater weapons as an equal with the man who taught him everything he knew! It was looking to be a good day.

"Come on Naruto." Yakumo spoke as she pulled his sleeve. "We need to leave now if we want to make it to the Team assignments on time."

"Oh, right!" Naruto agreed. "Thank you Io-Sen, I mean partner!"

* * *

Naruto and Yakumo stood in front of their class door.

They were both terrified as well as excited. The minute they wen't through those doors they will be starting the rest of their lives.

* * *

-Hokage's office

The Third Hokage looked at the Jounin that filled his office. Each there in hopes of gaining their own squad of Genin.

"Do you all know why you're here?" The Third asked only for the Shinobi to shake their heads. "Because of the unexpected graduation of Yakumo and Naruto, the teams are uneven this year. Are their any suggestions?"

"I would like to take on Naruto Uzumaki." Kakashi and Kurenai informed.

"Explain." The leader ordered.

Kurenai stepped forward.

"I believe that with him on my team, it will spark confidence in Hinata." She spoke. "She has potential, but is held back because of her shy demeanor. I hope that having her crush by her side will push her to better herself."

Kakashi stepped forward.

"Sasuke and Naruto have a small rivalry." He informed. "With them two together, it will push Sasuke to be the best that he can. He will realize his potential and I can teach him my many Jutsus when his Sharingan awakens."

The aged leader took a small puff on his pipe as he thought this over.

"Denied to both of you." He spoke.

"If we way may ask Hokage-Sama, why?"

"You both intend to use the boy to further another student, yet you don't seem to care about his own advancements." The Third explained. "I had at least expected you, Kurenai to want Yakumo. She has shown such progress, even after you believed she would fail."

Kurenai lowered her head in shame. She has made attempts to reconcile with the girl, but all were met negatively.

"In defense to that, there's not much he can learn, he can't use chakra." Kakashi stated. "He can at least be of use towards the village by helping his comrades advance."

The Third gave the Jounin a hard glare.

"Naruto _is_ a use to the village." He spoke harshly. "He's a master weapon maker, half the standard weapons the village now uses are his work. He's even adept in most of them." He took a calming breath of his pipe. "Naruto _can_ use Chakra, he just can't _control_ it, either he adds to much or too little."

"But sir-"

"I would have had to turn you all down for your choices anyway." The Third spoke, cutting the Jounin off. "They show the best teamwork since the Sannin and refuse to part. I will have to have another take and train them."

"If not either of us, then who?"

"I've got a certain candidate in mind."

* * *

-Konoha hospital

Anko had snuck into the village's main hospital. Usually, this action was not needed, but for what she had planned, it was.

Step one, infiltrate hospital. _Check. _

Step two, acquire disguise. _Check._

The woman she had knocked unconscious was proof of that. Now she wore an not too modest nurse outfit.

Step three, find target. _In progress._

Anko noticed that their was a lone nurse in front of a desk. An easy target, the kind the snakes liked best.

The Special Jounin easily made her way behind the nurse without anyone noticing. She pulled out a kunai and placed it against the lady's back.

"Where is Iruka Umino's room?" She asked.

The nurse began typing on the computer, searching for the target.

"R-Room 420!" The nurse answered nervously.

"Good, now take the rest of the day off." The Special Jounin advised. "And make sure you keep this just between us."

"My l-lips are sealed."

"Good."

Anko watched as the woman ran home, no doubt terrified of what she had just been through.

_Nothing a stiff drink won't fix._ Anko thought.

Step three, find target. _Check._

-Iruka

The Chunin lay in bed, recovering from his injuries. He had been lost in his thoughts about how proud he was of his students, they did an amazing job.

He was brought back when his door was opened. His 'nurse' slid in silently, before locking the door.

"Hello Iruka-Kun." Anko spoke sweetly.

"A-Anko-San, what are you doing here?" He asked, more than a little nervous.

The lady walked towards him with a sway in her hip until she near his bed. Throwing one leg around him, she crawled on top of him until he was face to breast with her.

"Oh, I just came to help you..._feel_ better." She purred.

"That's a mighty fine offer Anko-Chan." He stated sheepishly. "But I'm in no condition for any...activities."

"Oh don't worry." She spoke as she lowered herself down. "I'll do all of the work."

"I'm sorry Anko-San." He spoke. "But I, well...no."

_He's turning me down?_ She thought before becoming enraged. _He's turning_ me _down!_

Anko became aware of a weight on her left shoulder. It was a miniature her, with small devil horns and a pitchfork.

'If you take him now, he can't resist.' The miniature her informed.

_Okay, good point._ Anko agreed. _But let's see what Angel-Anko has to say._

'What, I _am_ Angel-Anko.'

On her other shoulder, she became vaguely aware of an even greater weight.

It was her, but much more...her. Her skin was crimson red, either naturally or from blood painting her skin. Her horns were larger and curled. She was twice as large as the 'Angel'-Anko. She wore only a skimpy black thong and matching bra.

She didn't speak, she only impaled the 'Angel' with her larger pitchfork and pulled her over. Opening her mouth, she bit the 'Angel's' head off with her razor sharp teeth and dropped the body. Her laughter could be heard as she disappeared in flames.

Anko hastily stood up and made her way towards Iruka's morphine. He didn't see what she was doing because she blocked his view. When she stepped to the side, he noticed a small puncture hole.

She gave him a blank look before leaving.

"Anko, what did you do?" He asked terrified. "ANKO!?"

* * *

Anko had just managed to change her clothes and make it out of the door when she was stopped. It was one of the ANBU, the elite.

"Anko Mitarashi." The ANBU spoke.

"I didn't do it!" She lied. "The venom was already in his system!"

"What?"

"What?"

"...Hokage-Sama requests your presence." The ANBU spoke.

With a nod, the Special Jounin was off.

* * *

Anko walked into the office of her village leader. She noted the other Jounin in there but didn't pay them any mind.

"Hello Hokage-Sama." She greeted.

"...What did you do?"

"What?" She asked in confusion.

"You only show respect when you've done something." Hiruzen spoke. "What did you do?"

"...If it can't be proven, then I didn't do it." She stated.

The Third just sighed as he felt an upcoming headache. _Let's get this over with._

"I have an S-Rank mission for you Anko." He began, knowing it would excite her. "Involving two important people."

"Yesss." She drooled at the prospect. _An assassination, a seduction, or both?!_

"And you..." He trailed off.

"Yesss."

"Will train them as your students."

"No way!" Three voices shouted.

The voices were Kakashi, Kurenai and Anko herself.

"Is there a problem?" The Third asked, feigning innocence.

"Hokage-Sama, I don't think it's wise to allow Anko to train them." Kakashi spoke. "Or anyone really."

"No offense Anko, but I have to agree with Kakashi here." Kurenai spoke. "Aren't you, not allowed near children?"

"I know this is strange, but I trust Anko more then either of you two at the moment." The Third spoke. "Plus, they all have something in common."

"And what would that be?" Kakashi asked. "A food addiction?"

"They all know what it's like to be shunned and abandoned!" The Third shouted, silencing them. "Alright Anko, I'll level with you." He spoke seriously. "Now we both know I could just order you to train them, but I won't. Instead, I'll make a deal with you."

"I'm listening." She spoke.

"If you can get them through the Chunin exams this year, I'll promote you to full Jounin." He spoke. "Only if they pass."

Anko considered the deal, she had to admit, it was something she had wanted for a long time. Now it was in her reach, with just two little walls.

"Deal."

* * *

Taking their step into class, the former dead lasts where greeted in silence.

"What are you two doing here?" Someone asked. "This room is for graduates only."

"Check it out." Naruto spoke as he pointed to his headband.

"How did you get a head band, and what's with the look?"

The class finally took notice of Naruto's appearance. He wore the gift from his Sensei made partner. A pair of standard Shinobi pants and shirt. His biggest standout was the belt he wore. It held several scrolls in them.

"They were gifts." Naruto answered. "For graduating a make-up test."

Like a drunken eagle, a black cloth broke through the window. It spread out to reveal that it was a sign. It read

The newly appointed Jounin instructor

The sexy and single ANKO MITARASHI

"I'm the Sensei for the unlucky brats who passed some make up exam." She spoke as she eyed the children. "I'm Anko Mitarashi."

Wearily, Naruto and Yakumo raised their hands. "That's us S-Sensei."

Anko took one look at them and groaned.

"Not you two, I'm tired of you two." She sighed before standing standing straight. _A job is a job and a deal is a deal._ She thought as she remembered her own brashness. "Meet me at training ground 44 in ten minutes."

"But that's across the village." Yakumo spoke. "And forbidden to Genin."

"Nine minutes and fifty-four seconds." Anko spoke as she jumped out the window.

* * *

Nine minutes and fifty-two seconds later.

Naruto had run all the way towards the training ground with Yakumo on his back. The major delay of not knowing where the training grounds exact location was not a plus.

Now he was on his knees, gasping for air.

"Did you carry her here?" Anko asked as she noticed their different conditions.

"Yes." Naruto answered.

"Huh." Was all she said.

Anko walked towards the two graduates and began examining them. A pull here and an inappropriate touch here, the normal stuff.

Then she punched them both on the head.

"What was that for?!" Naruto demanded.

"That was for knocking my food over!" She answered.

"That was months ago!"

"Now onto serious matters." Anko spoke. "You two are graduates of the academy, but you aren't Genin."

"What?" They asked in outrage. "But we passed!"

"That was a test to see if you had enough skills to survive." She informed. "There is another test that determines whether or not you are capable of utilizing them to be a Shinobi."

"What is this test?" Yakumo asked.

"Each is different for the team and Sensei." Anko answered. "Mine will be pretty simple." She pulled out a sharp kunai. "You both have to last ten minutes against me in a fight."

Naruto and Yakumo looked at each other nervously as they considered their would be teacher's words.

"...Is this just an excuse for you to beat on us?"

"Less talking, more fighting."

Anko gave them one minute to ready themselves and then she would begin her assault.

_Let's see what's so special about these two._ Anko thought.

* * *

**Review.**

**Sorry for the wait, hopefully this will hold you over, next chapter will be soon.**

**I need to clear something up. The challenge for weapons is still open and will be for a this entire story, just send them to me, but I need to elaborate.**

**1) No swords. No musical instrument weapons. No guns. No weapons that changes. Period!**

**2) PM me for the weapons. Those who sent them in review, please PM them to me. There were some good ideas, but it's hard to differentiate between them and actual comments.**


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own 'Naruto'

**Test II**

Anko stared at the two of them before her, waiting for them to make the first move. She was getting bored.

"Are you two going to attack or what?" She asked.

The stood there silently, staring at her.

Anko had had enough of this, she was never the patient type. She through a kunai at Naruto's leg intending to snap him into action, or cause a small wound him. Either one was good for her.

To her shock, the blade went through the blond who simply faded from sight. Yakumo followed after.

_Oh they're good._ She thought. _Never noticed her place the Genjutsu up._

* * *

"My Genjutsu was just dispelled." Yakumo warned.

Naruto nodded in understanding. They would not only have to fight against a Special Jounin, they would try and beat her. This was a critical moment for them.

Naruto and Yakumo took their stance. Naruto in a fighting pose, while Yakumo slid under his jacket and onto his back, her head visible by his.

"So where are my little prey?" Anko called as she casually strolled by only to lean back as a kunai sailed by her head. "Oh, there you are!"

Naruto charged forward and began swinging his sword, a simple katana. Anko simply leaned away from each strike as she examined Naruto's movement.

_Hm, decent stance and strong enough blows, but the speed is lacking._ Anko thought as she grabbed the weapon close to Naruto's hand and kicked him away.

"You know, you'd be a lot faster if you'd drop the dead weight." Anko chastised as she through the weapon to the side.

The two said nothing in response.

Naruto stood in front of her with different weapon, a double ended Scythe, a blade on each end. One end serrated and the other with markings on it. He pointed the serrated blade towards Anko as Yakumo slid from under Naruto's cloak and seemed to disappear into the trees.

"Hm, interesting." Anko stated as she watched the Kunoichi to be leave.

"Hey, I'm your opponent!" Naruto shouted, as he stepped into her field of vision.

Naruto spun the scythe around before lunging at Anko, the encrypted side aimed at the Special Jounin. Anko raised her arm and blocked the weapon at the staff part, intending to halt it. Naruto smirked as the weapon disconnected, revealing a chain giving it more room to continue on.

_Damn!_ Anko thought as she raised her other arm to block the weapon as it came full circle.

She was greeted with the same result in the pole disconnecting. She grunted, but managed to hold back the scream as the blade pierced her stomach.

_Clever little bastard._ Anko though.

With a yank, Naruto pulled his weapon back. The blade tore through Anko, ripping her stomach open.

Or so it would have, had she not turned into log.

"A replacement?" Naruto questioned as he looked around.

-Elsewhere

Anko was hiding and examining her situation.

_Silly toy of his actually hurts._ She thought.

She was wounded, it was a small scratch on her stomach. Shallow and inconsequential. But she was wounded by these students fresh from the academy. It was insulting, she was going to enjoy getting her payback.

* * *

"I know she's around here somewhere." Naruto muttered as he scanned the forest. "She has to be close."

"That's right." A voice spoke from behind.

Anko wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck as if she were hugging a friend, but Naruto new the truth. To her was nothing more than her prey.

Before Naruto could act, a snake coiled around his body. Binding his arms, hands and legs. He was not helpless and literally gift wrapped for Anko.

"Now I'm going to have some fun with you." Anko smirked.

"W-What?" He asked in fear.

"Yeah, you're already having some bad thoughts, aren't you?" Anko asked knowingly.

"What?" He asked, now genuinely confused.

"The naughty thoughts, going in one ear and out the other, then back. Fast and energetic, like a virgin." She whispered.

"Ew, gross!" Naruto wailed. "My ear just itched!"

"Here," Anko whispered as she leaned in closely. "Let me scratch it for you."

The blond tried to squirm away in fear. "Don't you touch me!"

Anko was taken back when the blond looked at her with a smile. Her shock only grew as the Genin's body melted away into the form of Yakumo with the silver cloak that Io had given Naruto.

"Gotcha!" She shouted.

Yakumo turned around and covered herself as best she could in her situation. A whistling sound pierced the air, drawing Anko's attention towards it. She saw a shine in the air as something metal reflected the light. A lot of something metals.

_Senbon!_ She thought.

Acting on instinct, she jumped out of the way, leaving Yakumo. Luckily for her, the cloak protected her from becoming a porcupine, still stung.

_Phew, thought I was going to have to bury one them._ Anko thought. _Though there's still time. Going to have to ask about that cloak later. _

Her instinct warned her of danger just in time for her to move to the side as Naruto came crashing down with a war hammer.

_A weapon like that is slow._ Anko thought. _A death trap for a ninja._

Anko through two kunai at Naruto, who, to her shock, managed to deflect them with his hammer.

_The way he swings it so easily means that it's not as heavy as it appears._ Anko theorized. _Deceptive, smart. _

Naruto ran forward and reared the weapon back. Once he was he was in striking distance, he swung for her chest.

Anko moved to the side, only for Naruto to shimmer from her sight and appear closer to her, already mid-swing.

_Genjutsu!_ She thought before she felt the hammer connect to her abdomen.

"Fuck!" She shouted as a bit of blood began filling her mouth. _Haven't been hit that hard since I got cocky and challenged Gai!_ She thought. What a painful day that was. "What kind of weapon is that!?" She asked curiously.

"This is my *Will Hammer!" Naruto stated proudly. "It's capable of drawing my chakra and releasing it on command, giving it the force needed for a devastating blow. Yet it's light because of some seals I placed on it so that it could only be wielded properly by Cloak and Dagger." Naruto explained. "I see it as the embodiment of my will."

Naruto raised the hammer high and slammed it into the ground, knocking a large chuck up to eye level. With great aim, he knocked the stone towards Anko, who dove out of the way towards him.

Naruto tried to back away, only for Anko to grab him and twist his arm, forcing him to release Will Hammer. It fell to the ground with an audible bang.

"I think I like this toy." Anko stated before she attempted to lift it. Attempted. "Wait, wha-"

Try as she might, even with chakra, Anko couldn't get the weapon to budge more that a foot off of the ground. That alone lasted a second before she dropped it to the ground.

"I said so that only _Cloak and Dagger_ could wield it." Naruto informed. "The amount of reinforced chakra metal to keep it from shattering under it's own power is a lot. That sucker would need someone like Gai to use it properly." An idea crossed him mind. "Though, if you want to prove me wrong, give it a shot. We've got all day."

"These little distractions are good." Anko admitted. "But it won't do you any good if I knock you unconscious at the last minute."

"So, what will you do now?" Anko asked. "You're hammer's gone, and so is your weird little cloak."

"My hammer, I guess you weren't listening." Naruto sighed. "I said it can only be used by Cloak _and_ Dagger. I'm Dagger."

That was all the warning that she needed. Anko rolled to the side just in time to avoid being crushed under Yakumo's blow. It seemed that she too could use Naruto's weapons.

_Though from the look of it, she doesn't have the chakra capacity for extended use._ Anko thought. _She's already panting._

Anko watched curiously as Yakumo and Naruto had some kind of silent agreement.

They'd have to incapacitate her somehow. They nodded to each other. It was time to use that!

_I can't believe I'm doing this!_ Yakumo mentally groaned.

Harem Jutsu: Iruka edition

"Wait wha-?"

Before Anko's eyes, half a dozen Iruka's appeared before her. Each one shirtless and wearing, from what she could tell through the smoke, next to nothing. Nothing but body oil that glistened in the sun for her, giving her _vivid_ details of his body.

Anko fell back in a nosebleed.

"You brats!" A voice shouted, causing the illusion to dispel, much to Anko's disappointment.

Naruto, Yakumo, and a now awake Anko, turned to see an enraged Iruka. They paled at the look of anger on his face, not doubt at being used in their trick.

"Iruka-Sensei, what...what're you doing here?" Yakumo asked.

"I came to see how you two were doing during your Genin tests, especially with her!" He glared as Anko put on an innocent face. "And I see nothing but you two goofing off as well!"

"But but-"

Anko watched the display in mild amusement.

_Wait a second._ A though occurred. _Isn't Iruka in the hospital?_

Anko looked at the scene before her a little more closely. She saw Naruto cast a glance towards the clock, only four minutes left until they passed the test.

_So that's their trick._ Anko mentally growled as she drew a kunai. "Enough of this!"

Naruto, seeing her, visibly paled.

"Wait, don't-"

It was too late. Anko had impaled the Chunin in the neck with her weapon. His blood went out like a fountain as he stumbled away, he tried to cover his wound, but it did next to nothing. The Chunin stumbled as he made a gurgling sound.

"W-Wha-"

The feeling of the warm liquid, the metallic smell. These were the qualities of how she was so familiar with blood. It was so real, too real.

Anko looked down towards the body, why hadn't it dispelled yet? Why was it just laying there? Why-Why were the two brats crying over it, it was just their little Genjutsu trick, right?

Anko released a burst of chakra to dispel the illusion, but it was still there. She took out a kunai and impaled her arm, nothing.

_N-No, I-_ She couldn't deny it, she had killed Iruka. _T-This is just what the Council needs to finish me._ Anko thought in fear. _Even the Hokage won't be able to protect me, I-I just killed a Leaf Shinobi!_

She was officially an enemy of the village, a rogue. Just like her traitorous Sensei. All her hard work to prove that she wasn't like him, gone. All her efforts in making a name for herself, gone. The only place she'd ever known as home, gone.

_B-But, these brats are the only witnesses._ Anko thought as her hand unconsciously reached for a kunai. _Accidents happen all the time among Genin._

Before anyone could make a move, the world seemed to break like glass.

"Sorry Naruto-Kun, I'm low on chakra." Yakumo stated.

_W-What the hell?_ Anko looked around trying to process what had happened.

It finally occurred to her what had happened. She had just been played by two, fresh out of the academy, students. Anger didn't even begin to describe what she felt. It was time to end this.

"You think you're a bunch of hotshots, don't you?" Anko took a massive step forward and kicked Naruto away. "You're weak!" She punched Yakumo in the solar-plexus. "You're fragile!" Before they could right themselves, she had bound them in snakes. "You should both give up, you're only get yourselves killed, or those around you."

"We won't ever stop." Naruto stated as he struggled to stay up.

"We won't let you get in our way." Yakumo glared. "We'll prove you wrong, you and everyone who's ever doubted us!"

"And we're going to pass this test, do you know why?" Naruto asked.

"Tell me." Anko drawled.

Naruto smiled widely as he answered. "Because your ten minutes are up."

The bell had sounded.

_Well...shit._ Anko thought. _Clever little bastards._

"Looks like you two pass." Anko stated almost bored. "Looks like I'm stuck with you two until you two either pass the Chunin exams or one of us dies." She stated casually before plopping down. "So I guess I should get to know you two, tell me the good stuff."

Anko's sudden personality change confused her students. They sighed as they had long since stopped questioning her mental state.

"Shouldn't we get to know you first?" Yakumo asked.

"I'm the sexy and single Anko Mitarashi, the second in command of the Torture and Interrogation department!" She boasted. "My likes are snakes, dango, Saki and all those vices Shinobi are supposed resist. My dislikes are...well I kind of like my dislikes, because those who make me upset usually get in my interrogation. I like what I do. My dream is to kill a certain man and free myself of him once and for all."

"My name is Yakumo Karuma." She stated calmly. "My likes are painting and Naruto's back, it's very comfortable. My dislikes are those who think I can't do it and and My dream is to prove that I can be a good kunoichi without Ninjutsu or Taijutsu, I want to use Genjutsu."

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki!" Naruto spoke excitedly. "My likes are weapons, from studying them to forging and using them. My dislikes are people who belittle me and Yakumo for our dreams, and try to stand in our way. My dream is to prove I can be a good ninja with my weapons and help Yakumo reach her dream."

He never noticed her blush, but Anko did.

"Well my official Genin team, let's celebrate!"

Anko used the Body-Flicker technique to take them all the way towards the red-light district.

"Where are we?" Naruto asked as he looked around. "I smell sweat, booze and shame. Lots and lots of shame."

"This, my cute little Genin, is where we will celebrate your first step into Shinobi slash adulthood!" Anko cheerfully answered as she led them towards a building.

"A bar?" Yakuma asked uncertain. "We're..."

"Old enough to kill, old enough to drink." Anko stated before leering at them. "Old enough to do other things as well."

The two newly appointed Genin blushed heavily at her implication.

"Hey, I heard about this place." Naruto stated. "This is where rats go to commit suicide!"

"Yeah." Anko chuckled. "The bartender gives me a discount for handling the rat problems and my snakes get a free meal, it's a win-win." She kicked the door in, not caring of the attention she drew. "Hey! A bottle of your strongest!" Anko shouted. "We're celebrating!"

A moment later, Anko had a bottle of sake placed in front of them.

"I-I don't know if we're ready for this." Yakumo stated uneasily.

"It's a step forward in life." Anko stated as she ushered them to drink. "What's the worst that can happen?"

**I know it's been awhile, but I plan to give this one more attention.**

**Review-Still accepting weapons, and Fuin-SEALS! Be creative! Send them via PM or reviews.**

***Will Hammer: INeedYouForMyPaganRituals**


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own 'Naruto'

**Team 11 **

_A moment later, Anko had a bottle of sake placed in front of them._

_"I-I don't know if we're ready for this." Yakumo stated uneasily._

_"It's a step forward in life." Anko stated as she ushered them to drink. "What's the worst that can happen?"_

* * *

Anko groaned as she managed to pull herself up.

_What woke me up again?_ She asked herself. She received the answer by the sound coming from her door. _Oh yeah, the dead fool who knocks while I'm hungover._

"Mitarashi-San, are you home!?" He spoke as she reached the door. "I am here to inform you that you are needed to give your team evaluation."

"My wha-?" She asked as she opened it. "What the hell are you going on about?"

"Your...team."

"Oh God..." A voice muttered from behind. "Someone...please...kill me."

"For the love of all that's Holy, stop shouting!" Another spoke. "And someone kill the sun!"

All of her memories from the day before came rushing back. The deal with the Hokage, the kids passing her little exam. The celebration.

"Mitarashi-San." The Shinobi spoke uneasily. "Are your Genin...drunk?"

"That's what happens when Naruto gets into a drinking contest with the champ." Anko states with pride. "And Yakumo was such a light weight, it was cute."

"You...you got into a drinking contest with your student...it's not even official yet." The man states. "They're unregistered, still civilian, I have to report this!"

Anko stared at the man for a solid minute.

* * *

_Feeling better already._ Anko thought as she walked down the hall that lead to the village leader.

"Reporting in to tell you my little Genin passed." Anko stated as she walked into the room.

"Ah, good." The Third stated. "How did they perform."

Anko went into a detailed report of how Naruto and Yakumo worked with great collaboration. Unorthodox, but still great. Then again, anyone who said Anko was orthodox wasn't sober.

"That's good new Anko-Chan." The leader spoke. "Now if you'd be so kind as to have them report in for their official registration, they can begin missions immediately." The Third informed.

"Uh, about that..." Anko began uneasily. "Can that be postponed for them?"

"...Why?" The leader asked suspiciously.

"They're kind of...indisposed."

"What did you do?"

"I drank them under the table." Anko admitted.

The village leader felt a headache forming, one of many many to come.

* * *

Anko returned home to see Naruto and Yakumo waiting patiently for her return, or just waiting in silence for their hangover to pass. Probably the second.

"Well how are my cute little Genin!?" She asked extra loudly for them.

"Please, I'll pay you not to torture us while we're hung over." Yakuma begged.

"Cover my bill from my favorite dango shop and we have a deal."

"Fine." Yakumo sighed.

"Okay team, let's begin our missions." Anko stated. "Being hungover while working is just something you'll have to live with."

"Um, shouldn't we train first?" Yakumo asked.

"Oh yea, we need to do that." Anko muttered. "Okay, let's start right now." Anko stood in front of them with a ready, but loose stance. "Okay, hit me." Anko ordered.

"Hit you?" Naruto repeated, confused.

"Yeah, hit me." Anko stated. "As hard as you can."

"You want us, two hung over, fresh out out of the academy reject Genin." Yakumo motioned to her and her partner. "To hit you, a veteran Jounin. In your own home."

"...Yeah." Anko answered uneasily.

"You have nothing planned for us, do you?" Naruto accused.

Anko began sweating under their unimpressed gazes. _Shit, had them for a day and I'm already losing face._ She couldn't have that. What to do, she wondered. _Brain, options!_

Threaten them? _No, that'd just prove their point._

Bribe them? _No, that'd just prove their point._

Seduce them? _No, see first two options._

Be honest?_...Hahahahaha!_

_Hmm, what options am I left with?_ She tried to rack her brain for an answer.

"If you don't want to teach us, fine." Naruto stated uncaring. "Yakumo and I have been doing fine on our own, we're all we need."

Anko was taken back by his acceptance of her lack of foresight. She couldn't really blame them, said lack of foresight could be seen as not caring. She let out a deep sigh, honesty it was.

"Look kids, I'll be honest with you, I didn't even want to take on a Genin team. Hell, the Hokage had to bribe me so I'd take this seriously." Anko admitted, much to their disappointment. "Not to mention who you two are?"

_Does she know?_ Yakumo felt fear rising.

_Is she talking about the fox?_ Naruto asked worriedly.

"I don't like what I've been hearing." She states. "You're both outcasts, no one expects anything of you, anything good at least. I see something different." That statement gained their attention. "I see dedicated Shinobi who want to prove that they aren't...what others set for them to be."

Anko rubbed her neck. Traitor.

Naruto rubbed his stomach. Demon.

Yakumo rubbed her arms. Failure.

They each noticed the actions of the other and gave an awkward laugh. It was obvious they were all carrying their own baggage.

"I guess we're team Outcast then." Naruto offered, trying to lighten the mood.

"Boo!" Anko jeered. "That titles been used so often it's a shame, stick with your Cloak and Dagger shtick."

"So, what now?"

"Unfortunately, there's little to nothing I _can_ teach you." She answered with a sigh. "Most of my techniques rely on my own skill and collaboration with my summons, neither of which will fit either of you two. Naruto, you want to be a weapon's expert, I only use standard equipment. Yakumo, you want to be a Genjutsu expert, I know only the barest minimum, and that's thanks to my friend Kurenai." She sighed. "I can help you two hone your body and maybe your accuracy, but other than that..." She began trailing off. "That's not even including your...hindrances."

Both newly instated Genin tensed.

"Naruto, your chakra control is...shit." Anko stated with brutal honesty. "Yakumo, you're physically on par with a civilian girl your age. I can try and help you both with those, to a degree, to get you the point where you two won't be a...hindrance."

"Well I do have some good news!" Anko declared. "As your Sensei, you won't be subjected to D-Ranks missions!"

"Why?" Yakumo asked suspiciously.

"Because Anko doesn't do D's!" She declared before pausing, then leaning in close to Naruto with a smile. "Actually, I do the D, I like to do the D." Naruto blushed at the open innuendo. "Don't feel left out Yakumo, I do the V as well, and if you'r both up to it, the A."

"Anko, could you stop verbally molesting your students for a moment?" Someone asked.

"Sure." Anko answered without looking up. "Let's make it physical!"

"Anko!" Another voiced chastised.

Anko turned to see her friend Kurenai, followed by Kakashi.

"What can I do you for?" Anko asked.

"Well, we couldn't help but overhear your little conversation." Kakashi began.

"Were you two spying on us?" Yakumo asked, almost accusingly. _We're in Anko's apartment! _

"Yes." Kakashi answered without missing a beat. "We're ninja, we spy on everyone."

"...How did you even get in here?" Yakumo asked.

"Ninja." Kakashi answered, as if that was all that was needed.

"Don't let Kakashi here fool you, Nai-Chan here has a key." Anko explained, blowing Kakashi's chance at being seen as mysterious.

Kurenai stepped forward. "We believe that we can help you with this...predicament."

"Why?" Naruto asked suspiciously.

After Naruto and Yakumo's last encounter with Kurenai, they were weary of her. This new stranger added to the mix didn't help.

"It would be a good way for the teams to intermingle and get a feel of what it'll be like to work with each other." Kakashi answered. "Maybe you all could even learn something from one another."

Anko contemplated the words. She was no fool, she new that there was something else behind their appearance. She saw how here team had acted at the arrival of Kurenai and, to a smaller extent, Kakashi. But she also couldn't deny the logic behind their words, especially since it backed up her earlier statement.

"I guess we could arrange...something." Anko stated. _I'm going to need to talk to the Hokage, aren't I? _She sighed, this was getting too serious for her liking. "Alright you two, we'll sort out the detail to this...whatever it is. You both go finish sleeping off your hangover."

"What now?" Kurenai asked, taken by surprise.

**Review**

**Next chapter will have action, and hopefully some laughs. And maybe you'll find out what happened to the ninja who tried to take away Anko's Genin. Maybe.**


End file.
